In recent years, as a light-weight and thin display device, a light-emitting diode (LED) display using an LED as a display pixel has been drawn attention. The LED display is characterized to have no view angle dependency that a contrast and a tint are changed by a view angle and to have a fast response speed when a color is changed. A light-emitting device suitable to be used in the LED display is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example. The light-emitting device in Patent Document 1 has an inverted trapezoid shape, for example (see FIG. 2(a) etc. in Patent Document 1, for example).